


The Graduation Trip

by laranne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laranne/pseuds/laranne
Summary: Fed up with life & being in a failing marriage, Emma seeks a form of escapism by inviting Regina to take Henry on a graduation trip. Henry suggests camping and as much as Regina is fast to protest, the trio hit Acadia National Park. Unbeknown to Emma, she isn't the only one struggling. Regina is coming to terms with realizing she may have feelings for Emma and is unsure how to cope





	1. Emma's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This is set during the time of Henry's graduation. Emma and Hook are in an unhappy marriage and there is no baby… I might extend the trip and allow them to go somewhere else so if you have any ideas let me know. Enjoy! Thank you, Rachel, for being the best Beta and for putting up with all my annoying DMs.

** Chapter One – Emma's idea **

Regina sighed as she glanced up at the clock to see how long she had left. Rolling her eyes, the brunette returned her focus to the emails building up on her computer. In recent years with the decrease of drama and Storybrooke villains and curses to fight and the return to somewhat normalcy, Regina had really gotten involved as Mayor once again and worked hard to maintain the town she once had created. She loved Storybrooke with every ounce and could not imagine being anywhere else. She had everything there, and everyone she cared and loved for.

Regina smiled at an email from Granny to pick up Henry's robe and cap after she had made some alterations. Watching her son graduate from high school was something that Regina knew would be incredibly emotional for her and deep down that she was not ready to let go of her son just yet. They had been through a hell of a lot in recent years and Regina knew that being Henry's mom was what she did best. She could not imagine a life where she did not make him breakfast every morning or drive him to school. She loved that kid.

As a tear began to spill down her cheek as she reminisced on memories with her son, Regina failed to notice the door of her office open. It was only when she heard the familiar voice, she looked up.

"Jesus, are you crying?"

"I'm fine", Regina smiled as she wiped her tears, "Emma, what can I help you with today?"

The brunette could not help but instinctively grin every time she saw the blonde. A feeling of comfort and security washed over her whenever she was in Emma's presence. She needed her.

"It sure does not look like you are fine", The blonde frowned as she placed a paper bag down on the desk, "I brought you some lunch. I wanted something from granny's, but I know it hurts your stomach, so I made you a salad", she said she proudly showed Regina what she had prepared for her.

"Thanks, Swan", Regina grinned as she looked up at the blonde.

"Just call me Chef Swan", Emma smiled as she handed Regina a coffee she had got from Granny's.

"You prepared a salad, Miss Swan, I hardly think Gordon Ramsay is quaking in his boots"

Emma pouted towards the brunette as she threw herself down on the sofa before opening up her own lunch and taking a bite out of a sandwich. Regina was full of sarcasm but evidently touched by the blonde making her lunch.

"So, are you going to tell me then?", Emma asked as she placed her feet on the coffee table, "Why are you upset?"

"I was just thinking about Henry growing up", Regina smiled, trying to hide her obvious disgust at Emma putting her boots on her marble coffee table, "It's just hard"

"I get it", Emma nodded, "He's not our little Henry anymore. But he's always had a sense of being wiser beyond his years. He's jumped on a bus to Boston to get me when he was ten for god sake. Or who tried to convince me you were the Evil Queen"

Regina chuckled at Emma's not so subtle attempt to make her feel better. She loved that about her, she loved that she always wanted to make her feel ok. They had gone from enemies to best friends and Regina could not imagine life without her.

"How's Hook?", Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma shrugged, "fine"

The truth was, it was not fine, but she could not tell Regina that. She could not tell Regina that every night he would stay out at the bar and not come home until the early hours of the morning, where he would stroll in, grunt some form of a sentence before throwing himself into bed. Regina hated Hook enough as it was, and Emma did not want to add gas to that fire. She loved her husband, but things were not the same as they were at first. She knew that he was just not cut out for the domesticated life.

"Great", Regina said sarcastically as she sipped her coffee.

Sipping her coffee and returning her eyes back to her computer screen, Regina sat in silence as she waited for what the blonde was going to do next. She had seen a lot of Emma in recent weeks and was fairly used to having daily visits from the blonde. As much as she loved seeing her, Regina acknowledged the feelings she had around her. Zelena had claimed that Regina had feelings for the blonde the night before the wedding to which Regina fiercely denied. However, over time, Regina struggled to come to terms with just what she was feeling around Emma.

"If you are just going to sit here, I'm going to just get back to work but feel free to stay", Regina smiled as she put her glasses on.

"Oh shit, sorry", Emma sat up, "I don't want to distract you from your work"

"No, it's fine", the brunette smiled, "You can stay. I just have a lot to get through"

"You need a break", Emma sighed as she opened a newspaper which had been sitting on the coffee table, "Do people still read these things? It's all online"

"Yes, Emma. Some of us still appreciate the art of print on paper and I wish I could have a break", Regina groaned, her eyes remaining on the computer as she spoke to the blonde, "But as mayor, I have a lot of shit to get done"

Emma nodded before quietly sitting back on the sofa and reading the newspaper. She knew that Regina would probably prefer for her to not be there and distracting her during work but there was no other place she wanted to be. Her daily visits to the mayor's office had become the highlight of each day and something she would look forward to. Regina made her calm and being with her allowed her to forget about life. She loved spending time with her best friend.

The pair sat without conversing for the next hour or so. Regina sat at her desk fiercely typing away at her computer and occasionally smirking to herself at Emma's commentary of the newspaper and her reaction to various articles. Her favorite being Emma's excitement about the television section.

"Don't worry Madam Mayor", Emma grinned, "Grey's Anatomy has been picked up for another season"

"Is that still on?", Regina raised an eyebrow, "I stopped watching it when you stopped coming over to help Henry with assignments"

"And when he went to bed, we would get some wine and catch up on our favorite medical drama", Emma smiled softly as she looked at Regina, "I miss that"

"I do too", Regina said, mirroring her smile, "But things change. Your priority lies with Hook now"

Emma frowned as she closed the newspaper, "What about a trip?"

"What?", Regina furrowed her brows.

"A trip. Let's take Henry on one last adventure"

"A trip?", Regina allowed her eyes to wander off the computer screen and to the blonde adjacent to her.

"Yes", Emma exclaimed as she stood up, suddenly inspired, "We could go anywhere. Think about it, Regina. We need a break, let's have one"

"I can't just leave all this work", Regina said, confused by the blonde's sudden outbursts, "Where would we go?"

"You created this town, I'm sure you can find someone to take over whilst we are gone", Emma smiled trying to convince Regina, "Henry can choose. Oh, come on it would be fun"

"Who would go", Regina rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was a trip with Hook.

"Just us three", Emma smiled, "Henry and his moms"

Regina could not help but smile, "And Hook? He'll be ok with that?"

"He'll just have to be", Emma shrugged, "Are you in?"

A smile appeared on the brunette's face and a glint in her eye which had been missing for quite some time.

"Ok Miss Swan", Regina took her glasses off before nodding, "I'm in"

"Great", Emma grinned as she stood up and placed her leather jacket on, "I best be going to the Sheriff Station, but I can come over and we can tell Henry tonight?"

"Very well", the brunette smiled, "Bye Miss Swan"

"Madam Mayor", Emma bowed before smirking and closing the door behind her.

Regina stared towards the shut door for a moment, a wide grin spread across her face and she sat for a few moments just staring, just smiling before she closed her eyes and snapped out of her daydream. Back to work.

* * *

As evening drew in and the people of Storybrooke began to settle down for the day, Regina was making her way back to Mifflin Street.

Squinting her eyes as she glanced towards the Mayoral Manor at the top of the hill, Regina was confused why the lights were on. She could have sworn Henry was spending the evening with his grandparents and she could have sworn she had switched the lights off before leaving.

As she grew closer, Regina rolled her eyes at the familiar car in the driveway. She was really looking forward to a quiet night before Emma and Henry came over. Grabbing her purse and keys as she reached the number 108, Regina took a deep breath before making her way up her driveway and into the house. Sometimes she wished, she hadn't given her a spare key.

"Hi", Regina said as she opened the door before stepping inside and stepping out of her shoes.

"In here", came the familiar voice from the kitchen.

Fixing her hair in the mirror and she took her coat off and hung it up, Regina turned her annoyed frown into a fake smile as she proceeded to enter the kitchen.

"Regina", Zelena smiled as she welcomed her sister home.

"Hey", Regina smiled as she looked around her kitchen, "What brings you here tonight?"

"I forgot to make dinner, so we decided who better to have dinner with than Aunt Regina", Zelena grinned as she turned to Robin who was stood behind her. The five-year-old's long red curls and pale complexion was the complete clone of her mother.

"You forgot to make dinner?", Regina raised an eyebrow as she hugged Robin, "Hello Sweetheart"

Zelena shrugged as she continued to open through Regina's cupboards, before pouring herself a glass of wine she had opened. Regina rolled her eyes once again.

Regina loved her sister and her niece, and she knew that Zelena struggled with motherhood, but it had become a tradition for everyone to be at Regina's house every night. Usually, it was fine, and Regina loved the company but tonight Emma was coming.

* * *

Emma smiled as she walked through Storybrooke towards her home. The thought of going on a trip with Henry and Regina was something that filled with her excitement.

Emma had felt out of sorts for quite some time recently and saw this trip as some sort of break from it all. She wanted another adventure and could not think of any better people to go with than the two of them.

Reaching her house, the blonde sighed as she deliberated what would be on the inside.

"Hi", she said as she walked into the house before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hi", Killian smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She knew it was hard for him to settle down and that this was something completely new to him, but it just felt off and Emma had not felt happy in their relationship for months. She was sure he felt the same way.

"What's your plans for tonight", Emma said as she put away some groceries she had bought.

"I think I might be going for some drinks with the lads", Hook smiled, "Don't worry I won't be loud coming in"

"Ok", Emma said with a defeated smile as she watched him eat his tv dinner. She could not remember the last time that their kitchen had been used. Their oven had not been turned on for months. It was almost as if they lived separate lives under the same roof.

"I think I'm going to Regina's later", Emma said waiting for Killian to ask her about it.

"Great", he smiled, "I'm going to go and watch tv now"

Emma nodded as he walked away and into the sitting room.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down at the large dining table. She had never felt so alone since arriving in Storybrooke. All she wanted to do was to tell someone about it and that someone was Regina.

Emma sighed as she grabbed her cell and texted Henry.

This trip could not come soon enough.

* * *

"How was work?", Zelena asked as she ushered Robin into the living room to watch television.

"It was fine", Regina said as she poured herself some wine out of the opened bottle, "Emma came by"

"Again", Zelena raised an eyebrow, "Seems to be a regular occurrence now"

Regina could feel her sister's eyes on her, her stare burning into her, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

"Anyways", Regina glanced away, "She suggested taking Henry on a graduation trip"

"That would be fun", Zelena smirked, "Just you three, or the one-handed pirate too?"

"Just us three", Regina shrugged, "It was Emma's decision"

"He won't be happy with that", Zelena smirked, "But you will be"

"Zelena", Regina exclaimed before lowering her voice so that Robin wouldn't hear, "I do not have feelings for Emma"

Regina looked down at the floor, not wanting to give anything away to her sister. This was the last thing she needed.

"You know if I had magic I would put a truth spell on you", Zelena said as she sipped her wine, "So that not only I could see the truth, but you would too"

"Well that's good that you don't have any magic isn't it", Regina smirked, "She's married"

"Yeah to that waster", Zelena scoffed, "Ruby said he's been in the Rabbit Hole every night for months"

Regina frowned at the thought of Emma being by herself.

"Come on just admit it", Zelena widened her eyes, "It's just me"

"Zelena", Regina said as she ignored her sister's questions, "Don't test me"

"You like her", Zelena said.

"How do you know", Regina said suddenly looking at her sister, and Zelena knew she had cracked something.

"The way that you say you always feel when you see her. The way you speak about her as if she's a fucking goddess. The way you sobbed your heart out the night before her wedding and had no idea why and the way that no matter who is with you when Emma appears, you act as if the whole world has stopped. You still call her Miss Swan and she lets you. How long do you have?"

What followed Zelena's outburst was silence and Regina processed what her sister said. Was she right? Did she have feelings for Emma Swan?

"Emma's going to be here any minute", Regina said with tears in her eyes, "She can't see me like this"

"Oh, come here R", Zelena pursed her lips as she walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you ready to admit it?", Zelena asked glancing towards her sister, "Atleast to me"

"She's my bestfriend", Regina bit her lip, "She always says that"

"But you see it as something more", Zelena asked?

Regina nodded.

"Is a trip the best idea? When you feel like that?", Zelena asked.

"I don't know", Regina glanced up towards her sister, "I guess not"

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Mom", Henry said as he stood in the doorway with Emma. The blonde's gaze locked on the upset brunette's face.

"Are you ok?", Emma said, "We can go…"

"I'm fine Miss Swan", Regina said as she wiped her eyes. Emma knew by the formality that she was in fact not fine. And she knew that this was the second time that day she had seen Regina like that.

"Someone's just emotional her baby is growing up", Zelena smiled towards Henry, "Hi Emma"

"Mom", Henry began with a hint of excitement in his voice, "Ma said that you are her are taking me on a trip?"

Regina glanced up at Zelena before looking at Emma.

"I'm sorry, I know we said we would both tell him, but I just got too excited", the blonde grinned. Regina could tell how excited she was.

"It's ok", Regina smiled.

"So", Zelena said turning the attention off an obviously upset Regina, "Tell me more about this trip"

* * *

"We could go to New York", Henry suggested.

"No", Emma and Regina both said in unison.

"Why?", Henry arched a brow.

"We've been there quite enough lately", Emma sipped some wine that Zelena had poured her.

"I know but I've never seen the sights. Every time we have been there it's been a quest not to die"

"Exactly", Regina exclaimed, "We should go somewhere new, not somewhere I am going to be reminded of The Evil Queen appearing"

"Or when you hated me", Emma shot her a look.

"I did not hate you", Regina gasped, "I was upset after Robin"

Emma sent her a smile and instantly Regina calmed down.

"I think New York is definitely a no", Emma said to Henry, "We could go to Boston"

"Why?", Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "When we could go to Europe"

"I heard London is lovely", Zelena smirked.

"I thought this was my decision", Henry said glancing towards his parents, "Why don't we stay in Maine?"

"Maine?", Regina scowled, "We are offering you Europe and you are wanting to stay in Maine?"

"Yeah kid, that's pretty weird", Emma glanced to Regina, who was trying her best to avoid the blonde's gaze.

"We could go to the national park and camp or something?", Henry smiled, "It would be fun"

"Acadia National Park?", Emma asked, "I went there when I was a kid. It was amazing"

"I am not camping", Regina rolled her eyes, "No"

"Oh, come on Regina", Emma looked at her, "This could be fun"

"We could all get our own tents", Henry smiled, "And hike and fish"

"I could not think of anything worse", Regina rolled her eyes, but she saw how happy Henry and Emma seemed.

"Think we need to start an Operation kid", Emma turned to Henry, "Operation get mom on board"

Henry smirked, "Come on mom. One last adventure"

Regina glanced at Henry, then to Emma and then to Zelena.

"I'll think about it", she said with a small smile and Emma and Henry instantly knew they had won.

"Ok", Emma smiled, "Henry said he's got to show me his new video game so I'm going to play it with him. Give you some time to think"

Regina nodded as the pair left the room.

"You'd think she didn't have a husband to go home to", Zelena said as she sipped her wine.

"Zelena", Regina's eyes widened.

"Oh, come on, it's an observation, not a judgment"

"What do I do", Regina asked turning to her sister. It wasn't often she looked to Zelena for advice so Zelena knew she must have been struggling.

"Well, if it's only Maine you aren't far from home", Zelena shrugged, "If things get weird you can always fake an injury or a work emergency"

Regina nodded.

"And at least you will have your own tent"

"Ugh don't remind me", Regina shuddered at the thought, "I'm a queen and a little bit more refined. What am I doing going camping?"

"Stop being so dramatic", Zelena rolled her eyes, "It'll be fun. And she'll be there"

Regina smiled as she sipped her wine, not wanting to talk about Emma anymore. She knew that whether she liked it or not this trip was happening and with her new realization of her feelings for Emma, she knew it was going to be incredibly difficult. However, she wanted to do this for Henry.

* * *

"Regina?", Regina turned from sitting on the sofa to look at Emma who was standing in the doorway.

It was now eleven thirty and Zelena and Robin had long left.

"Everything ok Emma?", Regina smiled.

"I'm heading back now", Emma said with a nod.

Regina stood up and made her way to walk the blonde out.

"Listen", Emma turned to her, "I've been thinking and it's not fair to make you go camping against your will. If you don't want to go we can figure something out"

Regina smiled, "I've been thinking too and you both are right. It's time for a new adventure"

"See", Emma grinned, "I knew this would be fun"

Once they reached the door, Regina smiled as she placed her hand on the handle.

"I trust I'll be seeing you tomorrow at my office", Regina nodded.

"Sure thing", Emma smiled, "What do you want for lunch"

"Surprise me", Regina grinned as Emma turned around once again.

"Thank you", the blonde said.

"For what? Letting you pick my lunch?"

"For agreeing to this trip. I really need it", Emma frowned, and Regina could see how sad she looked. Regina knew that this trip was for Henry, but it was some sort of escapism for them all in their own way.

"No problem", Regina smiled, not wanting to pry, "Night Miss Swan"

"I love how after all this time you still call me that", Emma smiled as she squeezed the brunette's hand, "Goodnight Madam Mayor"

As the blonde left and grew out of sight, Regina gently closed the door before turning and putting her back on it. With a deep exhale she tried to process what had happened that night. Was the trip a good thing? Or was she just setting herself up for the worst trip of her life? Regina had no idea, but the thought of an adventure with Emma and Henry put summersaults in her stomach and filled her with unfamiliar feelings.

Taking one last deep breath, Regina closed and opened her eyes before heading upstairs to bed.


	2. Henry's Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thank you for all the feedback on this story. I am really enjoying writing this. The trip will take place in the next chapter however this chapter is all about the day of Henry's graduation. Regarding Neal, I don't think anyone really knows his age so for the sake of this story I am going to make him seven (two years older than I have Robin) – Enjoy

**Chapter Two – Henry's Graduation**

"Henry hurry up, we are going to be late", Regina shouted up her staircase as she stepped into her heels and smoothed down her red dress, ready for their evening.

"I'm coming", he called from his room, "It's not as if it's a big deal if we are late anyways"

"Snow made it clear we were to be on time", Regina raised a brow, "I'm not going to go through another lecture about how me being late gives her terrible flashbacks"

"Mom, we are going to their house for dinner, not their wedding", Henry chuckled as he began to walk down the large staircase towards his mother, "And you are not setting a curse"

"I might need one to get me through this dinner", Regina rolled her eyes to her son, "We know what your grandmother is like when she's hosting"

Regina glanced down towards her cell as it beeped.

"Even Zelena is there, we better go"

It was the night before Henry's high school graduation and Snow had insisted on having a family meal at hers before the celebrations the following day. Since moving into their new home in the outskirts of town, Snow loved nothing more than hosting dinners or events for any occasion. And tonight, was no different, off to the Charming farm they went.

"All set?", Regina smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"Can I drive?", Henry smirked as he glanced towards the Mercedes key, daggling in his mother's hand.

"Not tonight", Regina smiled, "I'd like to drive you about just a little bit longer"

Accepting defeat and knowing how emotional his mother had been lately at the thought of him growing up, Henry smiled and nodded and followed Regina out to the car.

* * *

"Shit", Emma muttered as she glanced at the clock. She was late.

Running around her kitchen and throwing anything and everything into her purse, the blonde stopped at the sight of her husband laying on the couch. Emma sighed, now they were going to be super late.

"Come one", she rolled her eyes as she entered the living room, "They are expecting us"

"What?", Killian asked looking up from the television.

"Henry's pre-graduation meal?", Emma noted how clueless he looked.

"At my mom's?", she exclaimed. Still nothing.

"Come on Killian", Emma sighed, "I've told you about this"

"Sorry love", he bowed his head, "I forgot"

Emma internally rolled her eyes. The question if he actually forgot or that he was simply not listening caused her to give up. She had no time for this.

"So you are not coming?", Emma shrugged as she grabbed her red leather jacket.

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired I think I'll head to bed soon"

Emma felt sick, not at the fact her husband was refusing to go with her to a family event but the fact that this was becoming a regular occurrence that she considered it to be the new norm. Emma knew she had no energy to wish to fight him on this.

"Fine", she said bluntly, "You're still coming tomorrow right?"

"Of course,", he smiled, "I would not miss it for the world"

"Good", she nodded before grabbing her keys.

"I'll see you later", Killian smiled as he leaned in for a kiss from his wife.

"Bye", the blonde said as she rejected his advances, grabbed her purse and left.

As the door closed behind her, Emma exhaled deeply. All she wanted to do was be on the trip with Regina and Henry. All she wanted to do was forget about everyday life for just a little while. They were set to leave the next weekend and Emma could not wait. This was just what she needed.

Glancing at her cell, the blonde bit her lip.

Her mom was going to kill her.

* * *

"Hurry up", Henry harshly whispered to his mother as they ran up the long path towards his grandparent's home.

"I miss the days when it was the apartment", Regina replied as she ducked out of the way of chickens and hens which walked across her path. One tried to peck at her dress.

"Get out of my way", the brunette spat at one of the hens which took a particular liking to her, "Henry give me your arm, I'm going to fall on this traitorous path"

Finally, after what felt like forever, Regina and Henry reached the door. With an anxious knock and a glance at her clock, they waited for Snow to answer the door, wishing that they were not almost an hour late.

"She's going to kill me", Regina sighed, "Then you and then me again"

"I'll take the blame", Henry chuckled at the sight of his mother. He never thought he would see the day where the Evil Queen was scared of Snow White.

A familiar figure appeared in the hallway and familiar footsteps made its way towards the door. The door opened, and Snow stood, a frown on her face.

"Sorry, we're la….."

"Stop don't say it", Snow said as she exhaled, "Don't say that phrase. It's fine just come in and …"

"Sorry I'm late"

Regina and Henry spun around to see Emma running up the path, her arms waving around to dodge a flapping chicken coming in her direction.

"Aw jeez", Snow sighed, "Really? Why when it's my turn to host everyone's late? And the only one who shows up is Zelena, the woman who tried to steal my baby"

"I can hear you", came a voice from inside, causing Regina to chuckle.

"You guys are late too?", Emma smiled as she caught sight of Regina.

"Unfortunately, yes", Regina smiled back towards the blonde, the same familiar butterflies building up in the pit of her stomach.

"It was my fault grandma", Henry bowed his head, "I was practicing my speech for tomorrow"

"You're doing a speech?", Regina glanced towards her son.

"Why did you not say kid?", Emma ruffled his hair.

"Because I was just asked by the principle. I'm valedictorian", Henry smiled.

"Ok that makes you two off the hook", Snow smiled towards Regina, "And speaking about Hooks, where's Killian?"

"Long story", Emma sighed, "It's freezing, can we go inside?"

* * *

"Thank god you are here", Zelena said as Regina sat down beside her, "I've had the Charming's nauseating stories for the past hour about how they always find each other. Where were you?"

"Henry was practicing his speech for tomorrow. He's going to be Valedictorian and I could not be any prouder.", Regina smiled before smiling towards Emma who sat across from her.

Zelena could not help but smile at the sight.

"So, Emma, where's Killian?", Zelena asked as she poured herself a glass of water from one of Snow's crystal jars.

"He's tired from work", Emma said, "He's just going to rest so he's ready for tomorrow"

Regina bit her lip as she looked down.

"Trouble in paradise", her sister whispered into her ear as she placed her glass in front of her mouth.

"Shut up", Regina said through clenched teeth as she played with her hair.

"What a lovely meal Snow", Regina smiled, "Thank you"

"My pleasure", Snow said as she raised a glass, "Let's raise a glass to Henry"

"We are so proud of you champ", David smiled as everyone raised their glass and clinked them together.

"I love you kid", Emma smiled as she squeezed her son's hand.

"Thank you, everyone, for showing up for a dinner and thank you, grandma and gramps, for organizing this", Henry smiled before glancing towards Neal and Robin who watched television in the living room. He loved having all his family under one roof.

"So, what's this I hear about a trip?", an eager David asked.

"Regina Mills camping", Snow chuckled, "I never thought I would see the day"

"Trust me, neither did I", Regina rolled her eyes, "Anything for Henry"

"And Emma", Zelena muttered. But Regina heard her and shot her a glare.

"Do you have all the equipment you need?", David asked glancing towards Regina.

"No", Emma chuckled, "We are taking Regina to buy a tent before we go"

"You should try Leroy's new store", Snow smiled, "It's nice to see him trying to make a living for himself"

"Good shout mom", Emma said as she glanced at Regina before smiling, "Don't worry Madam Mayor, we'll have you all kitted out in no time"

"Oh, Miss Swan I cannot wait", Regina said before biting the inside of her cheek, not wanting to show everyone just how big she wanted to smile at the blonde. And how all night she had just wanted to talk to her.

Wine was poured, memories were shared, and tears were shed as they celebrated Henry's upcoming graduation. Everyone was full of pride at the thought of Henry growing up and the day marked an important day for everyone and was going to be one hell of an emotional day.

* * *

"Emma where is my suit?", Killian asked.

"Where it always has been", Emma rolled her eyes as she applied her makeup in her bathroom mirror, "Look in your wardrobe"

"Found it"

Emma sighed as she pursed her lips before applying red lipstick. She would not let their domestics ruin this special day.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, the blonde smiled. She remembered the day that Henry found her and brought her to Storybrooke, she remembered the first time she met the people who would become her family and closest friends. She remembered meeting Regina Mills, who even though they got off to a shaky start, became the best friend she had ever had. Henry had given her the opportunity to be a mom, Regina had allowed her to flourish in her new role and accept herself.

Wiping a stray tear from her eyes, Emma bit her lip.

Glancing towards the black floral dress which hung on her door, Emma smiled.

* * *

"You all set to go?", Zelena smiled as she walked through Regina's opened door, "God you look unbelievable sis"

"Thanks", Regina smiled towards her sister, "I might've known you'd wear something green"

Regina fixed her hair in her mirror and fixed the strap on her blue dress. Before hugging her niece, who was standing in the doorway.

"Where's Henry?", Robin asked as she glanced at Regina.

"He left already", Regina smiled, "He had to get there early for a rehearsal"

"How are you feeling", Zelena smiled to her obvious nervous sister, "Not nervous about your speech are you?

"No", Regina laughed. Being mayor, she had made speeches at graduations for years, this one was just more special, and she could not wait to see Henry enjoy his day.

"We better go", Regina smiled as fixed her hair as she led Zelena and Robin out to her car and towards Storybrooke High.

* * *

Music played, proud family members arrived, and eager students awaited their graduation ceremony. Henry sat on stage with his classmates as he read over his speech again and again.

Gazing up from his cue cards, the boy smiled as family members came into sight. Regina being mayor, Snow and Charming being his grandparents and Henry being valedictorian, Henry's family were sat in the front row. In the distance he could see Regina, Zelena and Robin walk over the hill towards the ceremony. On the other side of the hill, Emma and Killian walked arm and arm. Snow and Charming were already sat in their seats which made Henry chuckle. There was punctual and then there were his grandparents. This was his special day and he was so grateful for them all showing up for him. He loved them with all his heart.

* * *

"Hot blonde, two o'clock", Zelena said as she turned to her sister, causing Regina to turn.

Regina's eyes widened as she came into sight with the dazzling blonde. It was a very rare occurrence to see Emma dressed up and Regina could not take her eyes off her. It was only the nauseating sight of the hook intertwined with her arm that caused Regina to look up.

The blonde looked up, catching sight of the brunette gazing her way.

"Hey", Emma mouthed as she raised a wave.

Regina nodded before returning the wave and making her way towards the front row.

"Regina", the brunette spun around, "You look", Emma stopped for a second, "Wow"

"Thank you, Miss Swan,", Regina bowed her head, "You look… different. I like it"

"Hi Killian", Regina said in a civil manner as she met eyes with the pirate hanging off Emma's arm.

"Madam Mayor", he smiled before saying hello to Snow and David.

Regina bit her lip. She hated those words come out of his mouth.

"Are you ready for today?", Emma said as she picked a piece of lint of Regina's dress, causing the brunette to tense up.

"No", Regina chuckled, "I don't think I will ever be"

"Same", Emma sighed, "At least we have each other"

Regina smiled before heading towards the seats that were reserved for them. She sat next to Zelena who was next to the Charming's. Robin and Neal sat together at the other side of David.

"Excited?", Snow whispered towards Regina as she pulled a large polaroid camera from her purse.

"I am", Regina chuckled as she was blinded by a flash of Snow's camera. She knew that it would be like this all day. This was the first event of this kind and she could tell each member of the family were enthusiastic for the day ahead.

"Emma get over here", Snow called towards Emma, who looked like she was having an intense conversation with Killian, "Come and have a photo taken with Regina. The two mom's"

Emma happily obliged as she sat down next to Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder. As the smiled into the lense, Regina's familiar feeling returned to her stomach which was hard in her tight dress. With a big smile, the photograph was taken, and the music began to play. The graduation ceremony was beginning.

* * *

"As mayor of Storybrooke, I have had the privilege to speak at many of these award ceremonies", Regina began.

"Will you get off your cellphone", Emma said in a harsh whisper as she glanced at her husband.

"I was reading an email", Killian sighed, "It's not as if anything important is happening"

He turned to look at Emma, but her eyes were fixated on the brunette talking at the podium. He noted the way she listened and hung onto every word. With an eye roll, he placed his cell back into his pocket. This was going to be a long day.

"But today is something special. Today is the day my little Henry graduates and I could not be prouder off not just him but all his peers and classmates who I have watched grow. Henry, you will have your own speech later so I will not embarrass you any further, but you know I love you more than the world. You have all been through so much and I salute each and every single one of you for being able to maintain your school work with the adventures and dramas this magical little town has to offer. I am so so proud to be here and cannot wait until I see where you all go next. But as you all may know, Storybrooke is a beautiful place and when you're here, you may not want to leave"

The crowd chuckled at the once infamous line before applauding Regina. Emma placed her fingers in her mouth as she whistled, and Regina smirked at the blonde as she made her way back to her seat.

"That was great", Emma whispered as she grabbed her arm.

"Thanks", Regina smiled, "Henry's next"

* * *

"When do you leave?", Zelena asked as she engaged in conversation with Regina and Emma.

"In a few days", Emma smiled, "We need to get Regina her stuff before we leave"

"Leave where?", Killian asked leaning in.

Regina looked at Zelena before returning her stare to Killian.

"I already told you", Emma sighed, "We are going camping"

"You never told me?", Kilian asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I did, you just didn't listen", Emma muttered under her breath, "As always"

Regina turned aware of the pair before glancing towards her sister. Zelena shot her a smirk and Regina returned it with a glare.

"Don't embarrass me in front of everyone", Killian said through clenched teeth, "I only came to this for you"

"Don't let me keep you here", Emma said as she put on a fake smile, trying to put on a brave front, her head facing the front and her eyes fixed onto the stage.

"I am not doing this now", Killian muttered, "Just stop with your bitchy little comments and making it look like I don't listen when in fact you are the one not telling me this stuff. This is so you Emma, not giving one shit about me and only caring about the Evil Queen"

"Don't call her that", Emma exclaimed, making sure Regina never heard what he said. "Not on my son's graduation day. We can talk later. I did tell you"

"Or just brush it under the carpet as we always do", Killian spat, "Have your day, but we need to sort this out"

* * *

"Shit", Zelena said as she watched some sort of silent heated debate, "Wonder what's going on there"

"Who knows. But it's none of our business", Regina shrugged but the truth was, she did wonder. She saw how upset Emma looked and all she wanted to do was to reach over and see if she was alright, however, her thoughts were distracted ad Henry appearing at the podium.

"Here he comes", Regina whispered to Emma.

* * *

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my graduation. It makes me so happy to see so many familiar faces in the crowd", Henry smiled to the crowd.

"It's been hard these last few years, to break curses, defeat monsters, and villains, all whilst trying to graduate from high school but we did it"

Regina chuckled in the crowd as her eyes fell upon her son.

"I would like to honor those no longer with us", Henry bowed his head, "My dad and my grandpa Gold were some of those who bravely lost their lives and we will never forget them.

He took a deep breath as he grew emotional, he wasn't the only one.

Emma wiped a tear that spilled down her cheek.

"I would like to thank my family", Henry smiled, "My grandparents who are in the front row. Not everyone can call Snow White and Prince Charming their grandparents, but I can and they've been the best role models"

Snow clapped enthusiastically as David gave his grandson the thumbs up.

"My aunt Zelena, we may not have gotten to the best start. Having the Wicked Witch as an Aunt is wicked, and you have taught me so much"

Zelena smiled.

"Killian", Henry glanced towards his mother's husband, "Thank you for being there for my mom"

Regina could not help but smirk.

"And to my mom's", Henry grinned, "I apologize for so much to you, mom, for what I put you through all those years ago. It feels like yesterday I was running away to Boston to find ma and I can only imagine the pain I caused you. I love you both and am so happy that we are finally a family. You both have taught me who to be me and as I progress into adulthood, you will always influence and inspire my thoughts, feelings, and decisions. Everything I do is for you two"

Regina could not see through the cloud of tears as she felt a hand envelope hers and squeeze. At first, she assumed it was Zelena but when she looked down, Regina saw her hand in Emma's. It felt right. She felt right. And Henry's words had hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"You did good", Emma whispered as she squeezed Regina's hand tighter.

"No", Regina said turning to Emma and wiping her tears, "We did good"

* * *

"And that's why I am so thankful to you Henry for bringing me home and for introducing me to the family I always wanted. I know you don't know what you want to do next kid but just now we are all here for you and behind you whatever you decide to do", Emma said as she wiped a tear.

Henry's graduation party at Granny's was underway and everyone seemed to be having a good time. With speech after speech at how proud everyone was of Henry, he was really enjoying celebrating this time with his family and friends.

"How're things", Zelena said as she grabbed a flute of champagne before walking over to her sister who stood by the bar.

"They are good", Regina nodded as she watched Emma step off the stage and walk towards Killian.

"They seem alright now", Zelena said as the two sisters watched them talk, "They really are the strangest couple"

"I'm happy for them", Regina smiled but Zelena was not buying it.

"Really?", she said as she raised a brow.

"I do care for her Zelena", Regina replied, her eyes not once leaving Emma, "If he makes her happy, then that's ok with me"

"Oh I've seen Emma Swan happy", Zelena began, "And this is not it"

Regina shrugged before glancing at the clock and yawning. It was her cue to bow out and let Henry enjoy his evening.

Walking towards Emma, Regina smiled.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late. I think I am going to head home", Regina began.

"Oh", Emma said in a pitch slightly higher than she anticipated, "I'll walk you out"

"Very well", Regina said as she said goodbye to her son. The Charming's had already left and Zelena was getting ready to. She wanted Henry to have some time with his friends.

* * *

"Today was a good day", Emma smiled as she followed Regina out of the diner.

"It was", Regina smiled, "I know I keep saying it but I am so proud of that boy"

"Yeah me too", Emma smiled.

"Are you ok Swan?", Regina said as she raised a brow. She could tell something was off.

"No", Emma lied, "I'm fine"

"I know you", Regina pushed a little further, "I know when you are not fine"

Emma knew she did not want to share her marriage worries with Regina, even though she was probably the person who could offer her the most comfort.

"I promise you I am fine", Emma smiled, "Go on Madam Mayor, it's getting late"

"hmmm", Regina said before realizing she was not getting anywhere, "I'll call you tomorrow and talk about when we should go shopping"

"Sounds like a plan", Emma smiled, "Goodnight Madam Mayor"

Regina grinned as she began to walk down the path, "Goodnight Miss Swan"

* * *

"Come on Regina", Emma sighed, "Just pick one"

It was now the day before the trio were set to leave and Emma had decided to take Regina shopping to get supplies.

"Sorry", she said as she gazed at all the different types of tents, "I've never done this before"

"I assumed that Robin would have taken you camping in the forest?", Emma asked as she crouched down to see the bottom shelf.

"You assumed wrong", Regina chuckled, "He tried. But I always said no"

"And look at you now", Emma chuckled, "What about this one?"

"Look at the price of that", Regina's eyes widened, "Really Leroy?"

"Sorry sister", Leroy said from the cash register, "I am trying to make an honest living now"

"Daylight robbery", Regina said as she folded her arms.

"Oh, come on", Emma rolled her eyes, "Look it's a pretty good tent. Henry and I don't even have one this good"

"Fine", Regina said as she grabbed her wallet, "But I am still not happy"

"Stop moaning", Emma chuckled, "You'll love it and you better make sure you get some casual wear too. The last thing we need is you hiking in your pantsuit"

"I know Emma", Regina bit her lip, "I can be fun too you know"

"I know", Emma smirked at her, "I'm joking"

"I am looking forward to this really", Regina smiled as she reached the cash register and handed over her card, "Even despite the mud and the insects"

"Me too", Emma grinned as she glanced towards Regina.

"Oh and the annoying road trip with you and Henry singing your favorite songs at the top of your lungs"

Henry had stated he wanted to take the bug and as much as Regina wanted to protest, she knew she would never win.

It had been a tough few days. Following the graduation, Emma and Killian had hardly spoken. This trip was the only thing keeping her going.

"Us and our boy", Emma smiled as she grabbed the box where the tent was and made her way out to Regina's car.

Regina closed her eyes and beamed before following Emma out to the car. She had no idea what this trip was going to entail but she knew that spending time with Emma and Henry was exactly what she needed. And by the looks of things, exactly what Emma needed to.


	3. Who's Roni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - The trip is just about to take place. I thought I would put this cute little chapter in as a bridge but they trip will be roughing it in tents in the next chapter. Watch for the exchange between Henry and Emma, I wasn't going to have her feel like that but I liked the idea of it. Let me know what you think. Love Laranne xox

** Chapter 3 - Who's Roni? **

"What is this?", Zelena said with disgust as she pulled a pantsuit out of Regina's suitcase, "You cannot be serious"

Regina rolled her eyes as she continued to pack her suitcase whilst ignoring her sister on her bed who was irritatingly taking everything she packed out.

It was the morning of the trip and the brunette had still not packed. Emma had warned her to go casual and she had pretended she knew that she was talking about, but the truth was, Regina, did not hold many pieces of casual attire in her closet.

"I asked for your help", Regina said, "Not for you to be unhelpful and unpack my suitcase"

"I am being helpful", Zelena said as she approached Regina's closet, "You are going hiking and camping, you need clothes you can get dirty"

"I'd rather not", Regina said, repulsed, as she imagined herself covered in mud.

"There must be something in here", Zelena said as she rummaged the contents of her sister's closet.

"Be careful with those", Regina raised a brow, "Some of these outfits were created before the curse"

"They look it", Zelena sighed before stopping at the sight of a cardboard box, "What is this?"

Pulling out the sealed box, the redhead grinned as curiosity got the better off her and she knew she had to see what was inside.

Regina exhaled as she realized what her sister was holding.

"Oh, that's Roni's"

* * *

"Are you all set to go?", Emma looked up at the sound of Killian's voice. Standing in the doorway he offered a small smile.

"Almost", Emma sighed as she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Good", he nodded, "I can write you a list of what you need to know about camping for you and Henry"

"It's ok", Emma stood up, "We got it"

She glanced towards her husband who bowed his head, "But thanks"

"No problem", he said as he left the room and headed back downstairs.

Emma sat for a moment in silence, deliberating what had just happened. This was no life. She recognized that neither of them was truly happy and that this was as hard for Killian as it was for Emma. They had been married for almost four years and they both had tried and tried to make it work but it turned out that them getting married was the worst thing they could have done. Seeing her parents so happy for her and how happy she was meant to feel, put Emma under a false illusion and created a false pretense that she had been living for the last four years. It was not fair for either of them to continue and Emma decided it was best to have a big discussion when she got back. Hook had suggested them taking a break from one another and this trip was the perfect opportunity for that.

But first, it was time for a vacation and some time away from everything with Regina and Henry. This was everything that she needed and the thought of spending time with just the three of them caused an array of butterflies in the blonde's stomach.

* * *

"Who is Roni?", Zelena asked as she began to delve through the contents of the box.

The box was full of a multitude of clothing which was so unlike Regina's closet, it was confusing how it ended up there. There were tanks with rock band's logos branded across the front, there were skinny jeans and leather – lots of leather – and sneakers.

"She's me in another world", Regina smiled in nostalgia as she saw the clothing, "When creating the curse, we played with a few different personas. My fashion designer in the enchanted forest created this wardrobe as it was the 80's and I wanted to look part of this world"

"So why are you always in pantsuits and formal attire when you could look this hot", Zelena grinned as she pulled out a crop top.

"Roni is a free spirit, with curly hair and who spends most of her time in a bar", Regina stopped herself, "No she probably owns the bar. We toyed with the idea of me being her for a while, but I knew that I wanted some form of power in this world. I wanted to be mayor and for that to happen, Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, would be the best way to go", Regina smiled.

"I wish I could see her", Zelena smirked, "She looks so fun"

"She is. And in some other realm I am sure she is living it up", Regina smirked back to her sister, "I wanted to stay in Maine and I see Roni as more of a West Coast girl"

"Do you know who would love this?", Zelena said.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "Who?"

"A certain Miss Swan", Zelena chuckled as her sister blushed.

"Zelena", Regina's eyes widened.

"What", she shrugged, "I'm being honest"

"Well, I for one am glad I stuck with Regina"

"That does not mean we can't incorporate a little bit of Roni on this trip"

"What is that supposed to mean?", Regina raised another brow.

"Well you need casual wear and we have lots of it", Zelena marveled in her idea, "Let's get some outfits selected for you"

Regina bit her lip nervously at the thought of wearing those clothes once again. It had been years since she had every worn stuff like it and she had no idea if it would make her a laughing stock.

Was her sister, right? Would Emma like it?

Regina smiled as she watched her sister select outfits for each day of the trip and for different events. She had no choice. She was bringing Roni on the trip with her.

* * *

Emma smiled to herself as she got into her car and headed towards her parent's home. She had just said goodbye to Killian and the thought of not being in that house for a little while filled the blonde with exhilaration. Killian had stated he was having friends over and the blonde was somewhat at peace knowing he would not be on his own. This well-deserved time out for both parties would hopefully give them a vision of what life would be like without the other one and Emma for one was excited to be her own person.

She glanced at her clock and realized that she was set to pick Regina up in an hour. The thought of seeing the brunette deal with camping was something which made Emma chuckle. She cherished the fact that Regina had even agreed to come on the trip and that she was willing to give it a go. The Regina she had met all those years ago would never have agreed to such a thing. Even Robin Hood, the supposed love of her life could not make madam mayor leave her desk and live in the outdoors. Emma felt special.

As she reached her parent's house where Henry had been staying, the blonde smiled as she made her way inside.

"Hey Em", Snow grinned as she met her in the hallway, "All set for your trip"

"Almost", Emma smiled, "I just need to get Regina and then we are off"

"Good luck with that", Snow held onto her daughter's arm, "I know she acts tough a lot of the time, but I know that she can get scared in new surroundings and environments and I want you to look after her"

"Of course, I will", Emma grinned at her mother, appreciating how far her mom's relationship with Regina had come. They were now family.

"Is everything ok with you and Killian?", Snow said as she looked towards her daughter.

"Everything is fine mom", Emma- not wanting to go into detail before her trip- pushed past her mother and into the living room where her dad, Henry, and Neal were practicing building their tents.

"Em, hello", David smiled as he caught sight of his daughter, "I'm teaching these boys how to build a tent"

Henry smiled as he waved to Emma before helping Neal with his.

"Look at you all", Emma beamed as she sat down on the sofa and stroked the dog which came leaping towards her.

"Mine's is the best", Neal exclaimed as he proudly showed off his.

"It's wonderful Neal", Emma grinned as Snow clapped with enthusiasm.

"When are we going to get mom?", Henry asked. Emma could hear the excitement in his voice, his bags had been packed in Emma's trunk for a week and she could tell he loved the idea of spending time with his moms.

"We are picking her up in about an hour", Emma smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Great", Snow grinned as she ran to the kitchen, "plenty of time for me to make lunch"

* * *

"I look stupid", Regina groaned from the bathroom.

"No, you do not", Zelena gasped, "I selected those outfits very carefully. Come out and let me see"

Zelena had co-ordinated some outfits for the trip using pieces of both Roni and Regina's wardrobes. She had kept it low key, matching blouses with skinny jeans or tanks with leggings for hiking. She could not wait to see it looked like.

"I'm keeping my hair straight", Regina said, "And ditching the neck scarves"

"I think we can all probably agree that is for the best. I don't know why you wanted to bring them into fashion", Zelena smirked to herself.

"Ok", Regina took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into her bedroom.

"Oh my god", Zelena exclaimed at the sight of her sister.

"It's stupid", Regina bit her lip as she pulled down on her blouse.

"You look fucking unreal sis", Zelena said as she spun her sister around, "Emma's going to be foaming at the mouth"

"You don't think it's too much?", Regina said. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, but she could not deny that she liked the pieces her sister had put together.

"Those black jeans go perfectly with that pastel blue blouse and leather jacket. Oh, Regina, you look amazing", Zelena grinned, "Maybe we should tie the blouse so its shorter"

Zelena tied the bottom of the blouse before taking a step back and selecting black converse for her sister, "Fuck Regina. You look good"

Regina blushed as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She liked it.

"Ok," she said admitting defeat, "Let's put some of Roni's clothes in the suitcase"

* * *

It was now one o'clock and Emma and Henry were on their way to Mifflin Street to pick up Regina.

"I cannot wait to see what your mom is like on this trip", Emma said, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"I think she will surprise us", Henry smiled, "Mom are you and Hook alright?"

"What makes you say that?", Emma turned to her son, unsure about whether his facial expression was happy or sad at that remark.

"I saw you both fighting at my graduation. You guys are weird. It's such a weird atmosphere at your house"

"You're telling me kid", Emma sighed, "There are problems yes. But I am unsure on whether or not we can fix them"

"I told you all along", Henry rolled his eyes, "You should have got with my mom"

Emma shot Henry a glare before placing her eyes back on the road. For as long as she could remember Henry would speak about the two women dating. Constantly and even on the night before her wedding to Hook, Henry was pleading with his mother to admit her feelings.

"That was one-time Henry and you were not supposed to hear me talking to Elsa. Your mom was not talking to me I was upset."

When Emma had brought Marian back to Storybrooke, Regina had rightfully turned against her which led to them falling out for a few months. Elsa had noticed the way that Emma had reacted to Regina not talking to her and forced the blonde to confront her feelings.

"I heard you say that you were in love with her mom", Henry rolled his eyes, "How is that a one-time thing?"

"Henry, will you just give it a rest?", Emma exclaimed as she forcefully hit her steering wheel, "This dream of yours is not going to happen kid. I love you but stop. Regina is my best friend nothing more. I married Hook"

"Sorry", Henry bowed his head as they approached the mayoral manor.

"It's fine", Emma placed a comforting hand on his lap, "That was a confusing time"

Emma bit her lip as she regretted her sudden outburst toward her son. Why did she have such a strong reaction to what he was saying? Yes, she admitted she once questioned her feelings towards Regina. But that was all, and the brunette was lusting after Robin. She hated him, and she hated how he treated Regina, but Emma had Hook. Regina was her best friend. Nothing else. Emma sighed.

"Look", Emma said apologetically as she drew up the driveway, "Let's not get this trip off to a bad start. Let's make a deal to not talk about love and feelings and to just have fun"

She held out her pinky finger.

"Deal", Henry intertwined his in hers, "Let's go and get mom"

Emma smiled as she tied her red flannel shirt around her waist and fixed her blonde curls, so they sat perfectly on her black turtleneck sweater.

Henry watched her from the passenger seat as she fixed any imperfections before going to get Regina. He was not stupid, and he saw how they both acted around one another. Maybe this trip would be the one to make them realize just what they felt towards each other. He felt for Hook he really did, but Henry knew what they had was not a marriage. He wanted more for Emma. He wanted more for Regina.

* * *

Emma smiled as she made her way up Regina's path towards her front door, intrigued to see what the brunette had mustered up for casual wear.

Watching Henry place his key into the lock, the blonde felt herself grin as she thought about what their trip would entail and the adventures they would face. It all seemed like a perfect haven and escape from reality.

"Only us", Henry called up the staircase as they entered Regina's home.

"She's just coming", Zelena smiled as she walked down the large staircase, carrying a large suitcase, "Emma I'm just going to put this in the trunk"

"What the hell", Emma gulped at the sight of the luggage that was already placed against the door, "Does she know we are going camping"

"This is it cut down", Zelena said in a whisper, "I tried to get her to take less but it was not happening"

"I can hear you talking about me", came a voice from upstairs and Emma turned immediately.

"Hurry up", Emma called up to her, "We know you like to make an entrance, but this is a three-hour drive and I would like to get there before sundown"

"Miss Swan have patience"

"She's got a new look", Zelena whispered to the pair, "I picked it. Wait until you see her"

Another ten minutes passed before a smile fell on Emma's face as the brunette began to descend down the stairs.

Her mouth dropped open.

Was Regina Mills wearing leather and skinny jeans?

"Close your mouth Em", Zelena nudged the blonde, "Doesn't she look good"

"Do you think it's ok?", Regina asked glancing towards the open-mouthed blonde, her stomach flooding with butterflies.

"You look amazing Regina", Emma said, barely able to form a sentence.

She had never seen Regina like this. Yes, she had seen the Evil Queen and her fabulous wardrobe when she was in Storybrooke but Emma had never seen the Regina she knew like this. Something in her flipped and she could not take her eyes off the brunette.

Emma's stare was not going unnoticed and Regina had no idea to react.

"Thanks", Regina said as she glanced at her sister for some reassurance, "You guys ready to go?"

"Of course", Emma said as she broke eye contact and trying to act as normal as she could, "Where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, they are Roni's", Zelena said without thinking.

"Who's Roni?", Emma smirked as she glanced towards Regina.

"Oh, I'll explain in the car", Regina said as she glared at her sister, "Will you all give me a hand with my bags?"

* * *

"You have another persona?", Emma grinned, "She seems fun"

"I'm sure she is", Regina chuckled.

They were an hour into their journey to the campsite and Regina felt nervous about what lay ahead.

"So, what is the plan for when we get there?", Regina asked.

"We pitch our tents", Emma grinned, "And set up the campfire"

Regina groaned as Emma and Henry laughed, "At least I can click my fingers and it'll be done"

Regina was relieved they were within the distance of Storybrooke where magic was still viable. Whilst before, the town line of Storybrooke was was the barrier for magic, Regina had worked on spells and potions to extend the field and had successfully allowed those with magic to keep in within the state. She knew she needed it.

"You didn't tell her?", Emma glanced towards Henry.

"Tell me what?", Regina asked arching a brow at the conspicuous pair.

"I forgot", Henry said, "Mom, I decided I don't want any magic to be used on our trip"

"What?", Regina exclaimed, "That was the only thing that was going to get me through this"

Emma chuckled, "Well sorry Madam Mayor, this trip is a magic-free zone"

"Oh, I will get you both for this", Regina sighed, "How can I not use magic"

"Because you love us, and you want to spend good quality time with your family", Henry grinned.

"Fine", Regina said firmly but with a comforting smile, "I won't use magic"

"Good", Emma smiled, "Let the Swan-Mills family vacation begin"

Regina smiled as she glanced towards Emma.

Henry, from the back seat, witnessed this exchange and smiled to himself. Not using magic was part of his plan. He was going to do everything he could to get them both to admit his feelings.

He smiled as he received a text.

**_"Thanks for telling me about the box of clothes yesterday – I wouldn't have found them without you telling me where they were. I think she looks amazing. Good luck with operation SwanQueen. Keep me posted. Aunt Zelena xx"_ **

Henry smiled as he locked his cell and watched his moms partake in conversation. He could not wait for this trip.


	4. Grounds for Divorce?

"Are we there yet?"

There was an audible groan from both Regina and Emma as Henry asked the same question for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. He may have been eighteen years old but when it came to vacations, Henry still acted like an excited child, he could not wait.

"Soon", Regina said with a smile as she played with her hair before gazing out towards the sea of greenery. The scenery of Maine had always been her favorite and reminded her of the enchanted forest. She just was not used to sleeping in it.

Emma bit her lip as she tried to avoid prolonged eye contact with the brunette who sat beside her. Her conversation with Henry earlier had brought up feelings she believed had been buried and now Emma was confused. Regina's sudden wardrobe change did not help things any further and the blonde was in awe at how amazing she looked in casual wear. She had no idea who this Roni was, but she was dying to that version of Regina.

"You ok?", Regina said as she looked over towards Emma, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Yeah", Emma smiled, allowing herself to glance at the brunette for a mere second before returning her eyes to the road.

"Are things ok with Hook?"

Emma nodded, "Yep"

Realizing she did not want to talk about it anymore Regina nodded before turning her head and looking back outside.

* * *

 

"Is this it?", Regina sighed as she stepped outside the bug.

"This is awesome", Henry grinned as he jumped out of the bug and began walking around the campsite where they were staying.

"Pick our spot kid", Emma smiled, "We will start unpacking the car"

"And put it where", Regina chuckled.

"We need to put our tents up first", Emma said before being caught off guard by the sight of Regina's blouse which had ridden up, revealing a glimpse of her toned, tanned stomach. She had never seen so much flesh from the usual wardrobe of Mayor Mills who bared no skin.

Regina, noticing her blouse, tried to pull it down as she felt her cheeks blush as she caught Emma looking in her direction.

"I've picked the perfect spot", Henry smiled as he ran towards his mothers, "Let's go"

Emma smiled as she got back into the bug and drove towards the area where Henry had picked for them, before opening her trunk and bringing out each tent.

Regina folded her arms as she watched the duo begin to pitch up to their tents but could not help but smile at the sight of them together. They were her family and despite sleeping outside and doing all sorts of stuff that made Regina uncomfortable, she could not be happier that she was with them.

"Are you coming over or what?", Emma shouted towards Regina.

"Calm down Miss Swan", Regina smirked, "I'm just taking in the sights"

"More like waiting for us to pitch your tent for you", Emma smirked back, "I know your game Mills"

"Oh, is that so", Regina said with an arched brow, "Just you wait, Swan", and with that, she marched over towards the duo.

As Regina reached them and grabbed her tent, she began to try and pitch it. Something which she had never done before, but Regina was not going to let anyone know that.

"This will be easy", Regina said to herself as she emptied the box, "Just you both watch"

* * *

 

"Should we help her?", Henry turned to Emma as they sat in their camp chairs.

It had now been fifteen minutes since Regina had set out to pitch her tent, a tent which was meant to be relatively easy to put up.

"What is this piece of shit?", Regina muttered before raising her hand, causing Emma to stand up.

"Wow", the blonde called out, "Remember the rule? No magic"

"Fuck", Regina muttered under her breath before clenching her fist.

"All you need to do is ask for help", Emma sneered as she approached Regina, "Do you want help?"

"Fine", Regina rolled her eyes, causing Emma to chuckle.

"That didn't sound like you are asking for help but fine I will"

Within five minutes, Emma had pitched Regina's tent.

"Don't act so proud of yourself", Regina muffled, "I started it off for you"

"Yes, you did", Emma said with a grin trying not to laugh at the moodiness of the brunette.

Regina nodded her head as she began to put her things in the tent. She was thankful that Emma had convinced her to buy one of the more expensive ones. It was not the land of luxury, but she felt somewhat safe in it.

As she sat inside her tent and unpacked her bedding, Regina glanced towards her cell as it started buzzing.

"Hello?", she said as she picked it up.

"Hey sis"

Regina smiled at the voice of Zelena, "How're things back home?"

"You've been gone about three hours Regina. Calm down", Zelena said, "How're things there?"

"Fine", Regina said as she glanced outside to Henry and Emma playing soccer, "You never told me how hard it is to put up tents"

"I assumed you would just use your magic"

"Henry said he doesn't want any magic used on this trip, so I had to oblige"

"I can see you roll your eyes from here", Zelena laughed, "How's Emma?"

"She's fine", Regina said as she glanced towards the blonde as she ran. She looked amazing. Her blonde curls bounced in the wind as they followed her running after the ball. Every part of her was perfect and Regina just found herself staring.

"Regina"

Regina blinked as she heard Zelena shout on her.

"You totally just zoned out there are you alright?"

"Yes", Regina said trying to catch her breath, "I'm good"

And with that, she said goodbye to her sister and headed outside.

* * *

 

"You both look like you are having fun", Regina said.

"We are", Emma smiled, "Do you want to join in?"

"I'm quite alright Swan", the brunette nodded, "But thanks"

"No problem", Emma smiled as she ran towards the ball.

Regina clapped and cheered both sides on and for the life of her could not take her eyes off the blonde. She exhaled deeply. This was going to be a long trip.

As the summer sun beamed down on the campsite, Emma took off her jacket and handed it to Regina.

"Can you watch this for me?"

"Yes", Regina said as she swallowed. She had seen the toned arms of Emma Swan a million times, but this was different. It felt different and Regina knew it was wrong. Emma was married, and she could not act on her feelings. This trip was for Henry and nothing else, the least Regina could do was keep her eyes off Emma.

* * *

 

Regina sat reading a novel in a camp chair as Emma and Henry continued their soccer match.

"Having a nice time?", Emma called over towards the brunette who sat near her tent.

"The best", Regina smiled as she doused herself with yet another coating of insect repellent.

"You do not need so much mom", Henry said through coughs.

"You can never be too careful dear", she said as she sprayed some towards him, "Don't come crying to me either of you when you are covered in bites"

"What should we do tomorrow?", Henry asked.

"We could go for a hike?", Emma suggested, "Get up early and go into the hills"

"Sounds great", Regina muttered, not once lifting an eye from her book.

"Do I detect some sarcasm Mills?", Emma said as she kicked the ball towards Henry.

"Wow you are very perceptive Miss Swan", Regina said to herself, "I'll go hiking with you both. I won't say that I will not moan"

"Oh, I can already picture it", Emma chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Regina returned her concentration to her book, trying to hide her growing smile from Emma.

* * *

 

"Regina do you want a hotdog ?", Emma asked as she prepared dinner for the trio.

"Not particularly but it'll do", Regina frowned as she was handed a hotdog, causing both Henry and Emma to laugh at the sight of her looking down her nose at it.

"I'm sorry your majesty that we could not offer a five-course meal of caviar and lobster"

"I am too Swan", Regina said as she took a bite, "But this will do"

"You have got to broaden your horizons mom", Henry said towards Regina as he put ketchup onto his hotdog.

"I don't think eating a hotdog is really broadening my horizons on a nutritional level dear"

"I bet you wish you had an oven here, so you could make some lasagne"

"I can cook other things rather than lasagne you know", Regina rolled her eyes.

"Alright calm down", Emma chuckled, "I'm just messing"

"I know but everyone thinks that is all I can cook. I am quite the chef", Regina smirked towards Emma.

"Well I'll need to try it out more when we are back", she said returning the smirk.

"Very well", Regina said as she took a bite, ketchup spilling down her new blouse.

"Shit", she muttered as she tried to wipe it up, "Unbelievable"

"Here", Emma smiled as she leaned over towards the brunette and used her napkin to wipe it off, "I'll help"

Regina held her breath as the blonde wiped off the ketchup on her chest. She tried with everything she had no to react.

"There", Emma said as she leaned back smiling at the brunette. Regina returned the smile before standing up.

"I'm going to go a walk", Regina said as she stood up and headed into her tent.

In the campsite, Regina and Emma's tents faced one another whereas Henry's sat at the point and within their triangle of tents, all was well.

"I might come with you mom", Henry said as he stood up, "Are you ok with that ma?"

"Sure", Emma said, "I'm going to just stay here for a little bit. Don't be too long. You don't want to be out past sunset"

"Ok Emma", Regina beamed as she grabbed one of Henry's sweaters and some water, "We will see you later"

Pulling her hair into a bun, the blonde waved goodbye to her son and Regina as they walked up towards the national park. It had been a long day and Emma was tired. It was hot and she felt lethargic so decided a shower in the communal facilities would be best.

* * *

 

It was now a little after seven and Regina and Henry was taking a stroll through the national park. Regina awed at the nature and the picturesque sights which she had never encountered. She was so happy to be witnessing this with Henry.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?", she said as she glanced up at him. Gone were the days where she was taller than him.

"It's nice to get away with just you two", Henry said as he took a sip from his water bottle, "I cannot wait until we go hiking and fishing"

Regina nodded as she walked alongside her son, smiling at his comment.

Henry had spoken with his Aunt once again since arriving at the campsite and Henry knew that he had to do whatever it took to get his moms together. He knew Emma was with Hook but even Henry could tell that things were not all well. It was obvious.

However, he noted how Emma had reacted earlier when he brought the topic up and he recognized how more sensitive Regina was to such topics. He had to go about this carefully. He had to have a plan.

"I'm glad you are happy", Regina smiled, "We never got to do these family vacations when you were a kid. I want to make up for them"

"Me too, especially now ma's here we can go us three"

"Yes, indeed"

Henry knew by the glimmer in her eyes how much she liked Emma. It was so obvious, and it warmed his heart. He had never seen her like that before not even with Robin. His mom was falling in love with his other mom.

"Should we head back?", Regina said as she looked up to the sky, "It's getting dark"

* * *

 

Leaving the shower and wrapping herself in a warm towel, Emma glanced towards her cell which sat in a locker with her other belongings. The campsite was fairly empty, so Emma guessed not many people would be using the shower facilities and she could stay there for a little while.

Her eyes suddenly turned to the accumulating number of missed calls from Killian. Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma turned confused. They agreed to not talk until Emma had come back, so she was concerned about why he was calling. Her thoughts suddenly turned to the worst and Emma was growing more worried by the minute whether something was wrong with someone.

Grabbing her cell and redialling, Emma's tried to calm herself down as the rings grew.

Finally, he picked up.

"Hello", he said with a mumble. Emma could tell instantly he had been drinking.

"Hi. It's me", she began, "I noticed you phoned a few times. Is everything ok?"

"No everything is bloody well not ok Emma", he bellowed down the cell.

"What's wrong Killian?", Emma asked in a concerned tone. She had no idea what was going on.

"I want a divorce"

Although she had expected it for a while, the phrase from her estranged husband hit her like a tonne of bricks. She had always expected it to be her that said it.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a couple", she spat down the cell, "Which has given me the courage to get this shit show canceled. We need to end it, Emma. I need to end it now"

"Can't you not even wait until I am back?", Emma said growing angry, "Can't you not even wait until I have finished my vacation with my kid?"

"And her"

"Excuse me?"

"Regina. Don't forget her. She's the real reason behind this"

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Now she was really confused.

* * *

 

As night fell upon the campsite, Regina smiled as she and Henry reached back to their tents. As they approached the tents, they soon realized that Emma wasn't there.

"She's probably having a shower or something", Regina smiled over to her concerned son. After everything they had been through, Henry was always the first to jump to the wrong conclusions.

After some time, it was clear that Henry was eager to know Emma's whereabouts.

"I will go and have a look", Regina said as she made her way towards the facilities.

* * *

 

"Killian will you explain to me what is going on", Emma groaned as she glanced towards her watch. She was still stood in her towel and on the lookout to make sure nobody was coming.

"Every time you look at her, every time her name is mentioned you light up. You smile, and you will do anything and everything to be with her"

"I don't know what is going on", Emma bit her lip, "I think we need to talk when you are sober"

"I heard you. On the phone. You were talking to Henry, you must've accidentally called me"

"Killian", Emma took a deep breath, "What was said. It meant nothing"

* * *

 

"Fuck", Regina said as she tripped over a rock, in her attempt to find Emma. Falling to the ground, she clutched her ankle.

Grabbing her cell which she had thrown when she stumbled, Regina rubbed her ankle. This was the last thing she needed.

Sitting for a few moments, Regina concluded that it was just a twisted ankle and that she had not broken anything. Grabbing onto a nearby branch, the brunette slowly made her way back to her feet.

Grumbling, the brunette made her way towards the showers, cursing as she limped along.

* * *

 

"We both knew this was coming for a long time Em"

Emma sighed as she squinted at herself in the mirror. This was the first day of their vacation and the last thing she wanted. She knew that things were different, and she knew they had to do something to change how they were living but she had taken Regina and Henry away to forget about it. And now it was all she was thinking about.

"I know", she sighed into her phone as she attempted to brush her hair with her free hand, "I just didn't expect this on my first night of the vacation"

"Me neither but when I heard your phone call I began to connect the dots. It all makes sense"

"Killian for the last time", Emma said as she raised her voice, unaware the door had opened, "I am not in love with Regina"

The door slammed shut at Emma's head shot up and turned around towards the door at the end of the corridor. Taking a deep breath, Emma sighed with relief. It must have just been the wind.

"Can we talk about this when I am back?", she asked.

"Sure", Killian said, "Sorry to call. I just thought we had to get that word out there"

"I get it", Emma nodded, "I'll call Kathryn when I am back to get the papers sorted"

"Bye Em"

"Bye Killian", Emma said as she hung up and looked into the mirror. Her heavy eyes, filled with an uneasy emotion, stung and she began to shiver with the cool air coming in from the open window. Time to get ready for bed.

Getting into her clothes, Emma grabbed her belongings and headed back to the tent. Unsure of what to make about the whole situation

* * *

 

"Is your mom around?", Emma asked as she caught sight of Henry sitting outside his tent.

"She fell and hurt her ankle", Henry said as he looked up from his comic, "She went to bed. She was in a funny mood when she came back"

"Ok", Emma smiled, and Henry looked at her, she looked as though she had been crying.

"Are you ok?", Henry asked curiously.

"I'm ok kid", Emma sighed, "I'm going to head to bed"

"See you tomorrow ma", Henry said, still looking at her with a concerned look on his face, "Sleep well"

"You too kid", Emma smiled as she ruffled his hair, "I love you"

"I love you too", Henry smiled before going into his tent.

Emma smiled as the fresh air blew her hair and she gazed up towards the night stars. So much had happened in such a little time that she did not know how to even begin to comprehend it. Heading to bed she smiled towards the brunette's tent, completely unaware that Regina was the one to slam the door. She had heard everything.


End file.
